A Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfic
by TooFast4You
Summary: Hi! Welcome to my first Fanfiction on this website! I hope you enjoy it! I will try to put out at least one a week. Feel free to comment or give suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Before this starts, I just wanna say that there will be no pairings, or if there are, there will just be slight fluff, nothing much. I will try not to put any shipping's in here.**

 **One Lovely Morning...**

"Ahh! What a beautiful day it is!" A heroic blue hedgehog says. He was out getting his morning run and decided to stop and see the view. He looks at his communicator and realizes what time it is. "It's 8:45?! That's crazy! It seems I've only been up 10 minutes!" He says to himself. He then took off to go see his good friend, and genius, Miles 'Tails' Prower.

 **At Tails House...**

Sonic opens the door to the workshop revealing a very tired fox, and a half broken invention. " Whoa! What happened to you?" Sonic asks in a concerning tone of voice. "Isn't it obvious?" Tails replies. "Well, kinda, but what's up with you? It looks like you haven't slept in ages!" Sonic Says. "I was working on my latest invention. A ray gun that can carry sunlight or any other light to a different location to make it dark there. I was also trying to fix my bi-plane. "Well, it looks like you need some rest, buddy." Sonic tells Tails. "No, Sonic! I don't want to!" Tails says as he yawns. "Well too bad! Deal with it!" Sonic says as he carries Tails over to his bed. When we gets there, He is already asleep. He places Tails on the bed and leaves the workshop. "Okay... what do I need to do next?" Sonic says as he checks his To-do-list. He sees "Go check on Dr. Eggman" So that is what he goes and does.

 **At Dr. Eggman's evil lair...**

He does a spindash through the lair wall, and sees Eggman working on some Metal Sonic looking creature. "What do YOU think YOUR doing, Eggman!" Sonic says to Eggman. "Well, well, well... if it isn't Sonic! I'm currently working on something I call, "TOUGH LUCK, LOSERS! ROBOTS, ATTTAAACCCKKKK!" Eggman says in a menacing voice. "Wow! You REALLY think those old DUMB BOTS can even lay a claw on me?!" Sonic jokes. "Well see who is laughing when they do!" Eggman says. He sees Metal Sonic, Crabmeat, Moto Bugs, and Buzz Bombers. He quickly destroys the Moto Bugs, and carefully dodges the Buzz Bombers. He runs around Metal Sonic in circles until he is dizzy, He then spindashes his power source. He hears an all so familiar beeping noise... He runs out the lair, and all the way across Mobius. He hears a huge explosion and sees an evil genius, Orbot and Cubot, and nothing else.

"I'll be back, Sonic! Next time, on my terms..." Eggman evilly laughs.

 **Woo Hoo! I finished the FIRST part of my Fanfiction! I will make part 2 soon after. I will try to put out at least one a week. Anyways feel free to comment!**

 **BYEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time...**

Eggman's lair got torn into shreds as Sonic saved the day by destroying metal sonic, and all the badniks, leaving Eggman there with his two robotic henchmen, Orbot and Cubot.

 **This time...  
** After defeating the evil Dr. Eggman, he runs all across Mobius and just happens to encounter his pink friend, Amy Rose. Who has a huge crush on Sonic, so much in fact, she even calls him her "boyfriend."  
She then proceeds to pounce on him. "Oh Sonic! I thought I would never see you again! WAAAA! Stop freaking us out! I thought you could have died!" She whined. Sonic, who was totally caught off guard, didn't know what to do, he has two options. could tell her to get off. 2. He could run away. "Hey Amy. Can you please get off of me? I have somewhere to be about now." Sonic says. "If I do, will you go on a date with me?" Amy says. "A DATE? um.. maybe tomorrow!" Sonic says. "Okay, I'll be waiting!" She says as she happily skips away to who knows where. "Phew! That was close!" Sonic thinks to himself. He goes to station square, where he find none other than Knuckles The Echidna! "Hey Sonic! What you doing? Chuckling? Ha! I'd rather flex my muscles!" Knuckles says. "Um.. Hi Knuckles. No, I haven't been chuckling!" Sonic says. "Haha! Okay sure thing, Sonic." He says. "Where you heading off to?" Knuckles asks. "I'm not sure." Sonic says. "Okay! See you around!" Knuckles says. "Bye Knux!" Sonic replies. Suddenly! He smells something... something... it was chili dogs! Sonic's favorite food! "Hmmm.. free chili dogs? That seems a bit too suspicious!" Sonic thinks. He walks up to the stand, only to realize that the two "people" behind the stand were Eggman's old robotic henchmen, Scratch and Grounder. "Hahaha! You dimwit fell right into my trap!" Scratch says. "Don't you mean OUR trap?!" Grounder replies. "Oh shut up you dumb-bot!" Scratch replies. While those two were arguing they're circuits dead, Sonic's best friend, Tails comes!  
"Hey Tails! I thought you were asleep!" Sonic says. "I woke up!" Tails says. "Ok! Just do something to get me out of this trap!" Sonic tells Tails. Sonic was being held upside down with a robotic claw and above a lava pit. Tails acts fast, and he rips out the circuitry of the machine, letting Sonic drop into the lava. Tails quickly rushes and gets Sonic, bringing him to the surface. While all that was going on, someone was watching from a distance. When Sonic and Tails defeated Scratch and Grounder, a voice says "Well, well, well! I have to admit! I'm impressed. But that doesn't mean you can defeat me!" Then Sonic noticed, It was Shadow The Hedgehog! "Shadow! I thought you were on our team!" Sonic tells him. "I'm on no team. especially if a blue pineapple is the leader!" Shadow replies. "Chaos control!" Shadow says as he teleport's on the ground in front of Sonic.

 **Wow! Finally finished! Find out what happens to Sonic and Shadow next time on this Fanfiction!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time...  
** Sonic was put in a trap by Scratch and Grounder as Shadow watches from a distance. Tails gets Sonic out the trap and Shadow uses chaos control to teleport to Sonic.  
 **This Time...  
** After Shadow uses chaos control to teleport in front of the two heroes, he says "Prepare for the fight of a lifetime!" "What the heck, Shadow?! You don't usually just come up here and fight us. What brought this upon you?" Sonic asks. "That is none of your concern, you blue rodent! Now you will pay for what you did!" "What did I d-" Sonic says but gets cut off when Shadow did an upper-cut on Sonic making him fly up in the air. Shadow uses chaos control again and goes above Sonic, kicking him in the ground. Tails then sees what happened, and he fly's up in the air, catching Shadow off guard, kicking him in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, they were attracting a crowd of citizens in Station Square. Sonic gets up from the battle and sees Shadow laying there. Suddenly... kick! The impact! Sonic gets kicked up in the air, and then he sees Knuckles! Knuckles punches Shadow and Shadow goes flying back into a wall. The three heroes go close to Shadow and notice that Shadow doesn't seem angry anymore. Tails sees an electric chip on the ground. "Made by Eggman Empires?!" Tails reads off the chip.  
"So Eggman is behind all this?" Sonic questions. "Apparently..." Knuckles replies. Shadow gets up. "Where am I? Why is there a crowd? What happened?" Shadow asks. "Okay 1. Your in Station Square. 2. You fought Sonic. 3. You fought Sonic." Knuckles tell him. "Thanks Knucklehead! I know this stuff, stop talking to me." Shadow says. "Okay, I was just trying to help." Knuckles says. "Chaos Control!" Shadow says and teleport's away.  
 **YAS! I finished the 3rd part of my Fanfic! yes! Be proud of me.  
Find out what happens next on part 4! COMING SOON TO A NONEXISTENT THEATER/THEATRE NO WHERE NEAR YOU. But part 4 will be soon!  
BYEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic had no clue what just happened after Shadow just had a fight with him for no reason at all.

"So, do we go see Eggman?" Tails asks.

"Yes I guess we do." Knuckles says.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails rush up to where Eggman's old base used to be. Sonic remembers that it got blown up a few days ago.

"Well, where's Eggman?" Knuckles asks Sonic and Tails.

"His base got blown up, and I left him there." Sonic tells him.

"Then where in the world could he be?" Knuckles asks Sonic.

"Doesn't he have another base in outer space or underwater or somewhere like that? Eggman usually has more than one evil lair." Tails says.

"Tails is right. Eggman does usually have more than one base." Sonic says.

"Where do you think Eggman could be?" Knuckles asks Tails.

"I'm not sure, but I think if I can activate this chip without it being in a robot or a person, then I'm almost positive we can track him down!" Tails says.

"Okay Tails, you go do that, and Me and Sonic over here will look around Mobius for a base. It can't be too hard to spot." Knuckles says.

In a flash, Sonic runs all across Mobius and back, in the blink of an eye.

"No, nothing!" Sonic tells the two.

"Knuckles, you look in the water." Sonic tells him.

Knuckles walks all across Mobius, in search for an ocean, or some body of water that is deep enough, and wide enough to hide an evil base. He walks slowly, He finds an ocean not too far away, and jumps in. He swims around and doesn't find anything. So he comes out the water and has to walk all the way back to Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Knux! Did you find anything?" Sonic asks him.

"No." Knuckles replies.

While Sonic and Knuckles were searching, Tails was working extremely hard to get this chip to work.

"Guys! I think I got the chip to work!" Tails says.

The chip then starts scanning the area, and it pulls up a map to Eggman.

"Eggman must be in outer space!" Tails says

"What makes you think that?" Sonic asks.

"Because the map literally shows an image of outer space, with a huge evil lair." Tails tells them.

"I guess we need to go up there!" Sonic says.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all go to Tails' workshop to build a spaceship powerful enough to withstand being in extreme conditions like a missile attack, an explosion, and other dangerous things found in outer space. After everything is finished, they go outside with all their space equipment on, and are just about to get in the spaceship, when suddenly, an unexpected enemy comes in.

"Metal Sonic!" They all say.

 **Yes! I finished the fourth part of this fanfiction! Find out what happens next on the next part!**

 **BYEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Metal Sonic rushes down from the air and shoots at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Sonic dodges the attack and does a 360 spindash in the air up toward Metal Sonic, Metal of course being unaware of this, took the hit, and sees Sonic was the one who hit him, he tries to shoot Sonic again, but fails.  
Tails sees Sonic is having a bit of a hard time, so he flies up towards Metal Sonic while he was not looking, and he tries to attack, but Metal reacted fast, and hits Tails, sending him flying backwards into his own workshop behind him and breaks a window.

Knuckles strikes into action and goes for the center of Metal Sonic, and hits him under his head, causing him to fall down onto the ground.

"You did it, Knuckles!" Sonic says.

"Where is Tails, though?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic and Knuckles adjust their heads to see Tails, with about 2 or 3 cuts in him.

"What happened to you?" Sonic asks.

"I broke a window because of Metal Sonic, and got cut." Tails says to them.

"Well, do you have anything to use to stop the bleeding?" Sonic asks him.

"The only thing I have to stop it would be a cloth and some tape." Tails says.

So they go and put cloth on Tails' wounds and tape it on so it doesn't come off.

"Are we ready to go to outer space to see Eggman?" Knuckles asks.

"Yes, Knuckles." Sonic tells him.

So they get on the spaceship and they launch it...

"WooHoo!" They all say as they take off.

"Tails, aren't you supposed to drive this thing?" Sonic asks Tails.

"It's automatically meant to go to Eggman's base." Tails tells Sonic.

"What if there is an alien?" Knuckles asks.

"Knuckles, aliens are not real." Tails explains to him.

"But what if they are?" Knuckles questions.

"Why would there be?" Tails asks Knuckles.

Knuckles doesn't even answer the question. He is too worried that something is going to happen. He just sits there, doodling on a sheet of notebook paper. Sonic is trying to take a nap, and Tails is writing down ideas for new inventions for when he gets back to earth.

Tails then realizes that they are near Eggman's base. A large projectile flies at their ship from a distance. Tails runs to the control center and controls the ship to the left a bit so they don't hit it. Then, 4 missiles come flying at them.

"Ahhhhh!" Tails screams in panic.

"Well, that didn't take long. We are already here? Oh that's right, you made it so where it can travel around 400 Miles to 500 Miles per hour." Knuckles says

"If we hit this, we will surely crash!" Tails says.

 **YASSSSSS! WE FINISHED! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tails dodges the 4 missiles that were coming toward the ship. He turns the ship a bit to the left and gets in the landing gear.

"Okay. We are about to land!" He says.

"What? Already?" Sonic asks.

The ship then lands on Eggman's lair in space. They all 3 get off and try to go inside the lair.

"It's locked!" Tails says.

"Yeah, obviously. It's not like Eggman would just leave his lair unlocked for us to barge in." Knuckles says.

Suddenly lasers start shooting like crazy!

"Okay Knuckles, you try to break your way in. Tails is going to find a weak spot in the lair. I am going to find another way to enter. Okay?" Sonic says.

"Okay!" Knuckles says.

Knuckles starts smashing and punching the door to the lair. Nothing works. Then Sonic sees Orbot and Cubot go in through some secret entrance.

"Hey Knuckles and Tails! I guess that is our way in!" Sonic tell them.

They all run towards the door and get in just in time before the door locks.

"WHAT ARE THESE RODENTS DOING IN HERE?" Eggman yells at the two robots furiously.

"Um.. we had to take the secret entrance..." Orbot tells him.

"YOU TOOK THE SECRET ENTRANCE?!" Eggman yells.

"We had no other way in because you had the doors locked." Cubot explains.

Eggman slaps his own face.

"Okay Eggman. What's going on?!" Sonic says to him.

"What do you mean?" Eggman questions.

"You know exactly what we mean!" Knuckles says.

"No, I honesty don't." Eggman replies.

"The chip that you planted in Shadow?" Tails says.

"I have NO clue what you're talking about!" Eggman tells them.

"Tell the truth." Sonic says.

"Okay fine. I planted it in Shadow." Eggman says.

"Why did you do it?" Tails asks.

"I wanted to test my experiment." Eggman replies calmly.

Sonic then ties Eggman up to the wall on the lair and spindashes around it, causing the wall to fall down with Eggman still strapped to it. They then carry him to the ship and throw him in as Tails is destroying the space lair. They start to head back to Mobius.

Tails sets the destination to Mobius, where Eggman's old lair used to be. The ship flies off there at around 200 miles per minute. Sonic kicks Eggman (Along with Orbot and Cubot) off the ship at the location where his old lair used to be at.

"Catch you later, Eggface!" Sonic says as they drive off back to Station Square.

Eggman realizes he still has all his robots underground. He makes Orbot and Cubot dig the hole to the second part of his old lair, witch is underground. He still has all his Moto Bugs, Crabmeat, Buzz Bombers, and everything else. Except Metal Sonic for some reason.

"Orbot, Cubot! Have you seen Metal Sonic anywhere lately?" Eggman asks.

"I can do a scan around Mobius for his location!" Orbot says.

"Well you go do that." Eggman tells him.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughs evilly.

 **YASS! FINISHED PART 6? I THINK IT'S PART 6. ANYWAYS PART 7 WILL COME OUT PROBABLY TOMORROW!**

 **BYEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Eggman commands his robots to attack Sonic and his friends. Orbot and Cubot search for Metal Sonic.

The robots first see Amy Rose in Station Square. They all rush towards her.

"Not today, Eggman!" Amy says as she gets out her hammer and rushes towards the robots extremely fast.

Amy jumps in the air and spins, hitting the 3 Buzz Bombers. She falls to the ground and lands on 2 Moto Bugs, destroying them. Then a Crabmeat grabs onto her feet. She gets her hammer and destroys it along with all the other robots.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles rush towards Amy.

"Hey Amy! Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Amy replies.

"So, what happened here? Did Eggman send his old robots again?" Knuckles asks.

"What does it look like?" Amy responds.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all go to Amy's house, because it was about to rain. Sonic didn't even have a house, Knuckles didn't either. Tails had a house, but he just moved in. They go inside and sit down to watch a movie. Right before they could do that though... Metal Sonic!

Tails is the first one outside. He flies up towards him and attacks. Sonic then comes up and spindashes Metal Sonic. Amy uses her hammer and hits him. Knuckles jumps up and kicks Metal. Metal Sonic shoots at Sonic, but he dodges it and he attacks him, causing him to fall down to the ground. Tails takes all the circuitry out of Metal so he couldn't get back up. Sonic didn't want to stay at Amy's anymore. He had to go check on Eggman again.

"Where do all these robots keep coming from?" Knuckles asks.

"Where do you think? Eggman obviously..." Sonic says

So they all go check on Eggman to see what is going on and why he is doing this.

 **WOW! I finished this chapter! Sorry it was so short. New one soon!**

 **BYEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy all go to check on .

When they get there, to Sonic's surprise, Eggman's lair was fully rebuilt. They all go inside.

"Eggman! What are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Same as always. Using everything I own to try to stop you and your menacing friends." Eggman replies.

"You have a SAD, SAD, life, Eggman." Knuckles says.

"You wouldn't know what it's like to be a villain, Knuckles." He replies.

"You're right." Tails says.

"Catch you later, Eggface!" Sonic says mockingly.

Right before they leave, Eggman presses a button on his control center.

"HAHAH!" Eggman evilly laughs.

They suddenly all fall down into a pit filled with lava, but before they get burnt to ashes, someone unexpected comes to the rescue...

"SHADOW?!" They all say.

Shadow uses chaos control and grabs Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails. He uses chaos control again and teleport's back up to the floor.

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic says.

"Thank me later..." Shadow replies.

"Eggman! What have you done?" Shadow asks.

"Oh! That chip! Don't worry, forget it..." Eggman replies.

"No! Why did you do that?!" Shadow responds.

"None of your business!" Eggman responds.

Eggman then presses another button on the control center. Eggman's robots all come rushing towards them.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow says as all the robots around them turn into ashes.

Eggman runs out the secret exit. Eggman gets in his flying machine (Whatever it's called...) and he tries to get away, but Shadow kicks him across Mobius.

"See you later, Sonic." Shadow says as he uses chaos control and teleport's away to who knows where.

"Well, that was just pure luck!" Amy says.

"You got that right." Knuckles replies.

They go back to Station Square...

"I'm not done yet, Sonic..." Eggman laughs evilly all the way across Mobius...

 **WOW! Sorry for not writing in a long time. I was busy... Anyways part 9 (I think) is coming soon!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Station Square...

Amy has to leave, and so does Knuckles, so it's just Sonic and Tails.

"Well, what to do now?" Sonic asks Tails.

"Hmmm... well let's see... nothing!" Tails tells Sonic.

"Well, I am feeling pretty hungry now..." Sonic says.

"Me too!" Tails replies.

So they go and try to find a decent place to get some great food.

"Grrr... not these two again..." Sonic says as he looks over across the street to reveal... Scratch and Grounder with a "Free Chili Dog" sign!

"Since when did Scratch and Grounder become recurring Villains?" Tails says.

"Who knows? All I know is I have a plan!" Sonic tells him.

"Wait here..." Sonic says calmly to Tails.

Sonic then walks over to Scratch and Grounder.

"2 Chili dogs please!" Sonic tells them.

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting it!" Scratch says.

Sonic then sees Grounder pull a string behind the stand. Sonic quickly runs and gets away from the stand. The floor then opens up, revealing instruments of TORTURE!

"See look what you did! I told you we should have dressed like pizza delivery men!" Grounder tells Scratch.

"Well it looks like your plan backfired pretty hard on you!" Sonic says.

"We still have a plan B!" Scratch says.

Scratch presses a button, which releases a huge rock to fly up in the air right above Sonic and Tails. Sonic notices Scratch and Grounder are chasing them so Sonic dodges the rock, and a huge hole forms in the ground. Tails sets out a string to trip Scratch and Grounder. Grounder wasn't paying attention to where he was looking, so he fell in the hole.

Scratch was more smart and went around the hole, but Tails pushes him in. Sonic and Tails quickly leave.

Tails realizes it's getting to be dark outside, so Tails invites Sonic to stay at his house for the night.

 **WOW! Sorry! I didn't realize how long it's been since my last fanfiction! Well I hope part 10 (I think) will be coming soon!  
BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
